


Diversions

by sambethe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We're not stopping to see the damn dog, Helo."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversions

Climbing into the Raptor, Karl attempted to balance a small rubber ball and several dog biscuits in one hand. He failed miserably, however, and the biscuits fell out of his hand and clanged rather spectacularly on the metal grating. The ball rolled forward and bounced off Lee's boot.

"No."

He glanced up while trying to collect the fallen items and found Lee glaring at him. "What?"

Lee pointed to the scattered biscuits but said nothing further.

"So I ask again, what?"

"We're not stopping to see the damn dog, Helo."

"You've got a problem with Jake?" he asked, arching one eyebrow. 

Lee shook his head and kicked the ball back to him. "No, I just want to get there, do our job, and get home. No side trips, no delays. Is that too much to ask this time around?"

Karl shrugged, tucked the biscuits into his uniform pocket, and slid into the seat next to Lee. 

"Whatever you say, Commander."

*

Palming the ball in his hand, Karl threw it down the makeshift footpath. He laughed as Jake bounded after it, barking wildly.

"You ready to move on yet?" Lee asked irritably.

He rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, Apollo. We only just got here. Tyrol and the others aren't expecting us for at least another thirty minutes. Sit down and enjoy the sunshine or go look around the market for something for Dee. Whatever you decide just stop sulking like a petulant child and enjoy being off that hunk of metal for five minutes."

Jake nuzzled his nose against Karl's empty hand and dropped the captured ball at his feet. He bent to pick it up and tossed it back down the path.

"Look, just because I'm not thrilled to be mucking around this shithole planet, playing games with some random mangy mutt does not mean I'm a petulant child. As I said back on the Raptor, I just wanted to get here, do what we came to do, and get home. Is that too much to ask?"

He turned and faced Lee. 

"What is that about anyway?"

"What? My aversion to the dog? Nothing, I just don't like dogs, Helo. Do you even know who it belongs to?"

"Yes, I know whose dog he is and I didn't mean Jake and you know it. Ever since you all went to that groundbreaking ceremony you've had some bug up your ass about coming back down here. So either tell me what the frak happened or let it go, Lee, because, frankly, I'm tired of waiting to see what might set you off next."

Lee held his gaze for about two beats before turning and walking back in the direction of the Raptor. Before he turned the corner he called back, "I'll meet you at Tyrol's, Lieutenant. Just try and remember to be there on time."

Karl reached down and tugged the ball from Jake's waiting mouth. He pulled one of the biscuits from his pocket and Jake's tail thumped excitedly against the wood slats of the walkway in response. Karl sat down on the ground beside him and gave him the treat. 

"At least I understand you, Jake," he muttered as he scratched behind the dog's ear. 

*

Karl sat on the gangway overlooking the starboard hanger deck, a bottle of whiskey dangling from his hand. He leaned his chest against the railings and let his legs hang over the side. He enjoyed sitting here at night. Even with Galactica being the ghost ship it was these days, it was one of the few places he could enjoy a drink in peace.

When he heard footsteps approaching he filled his empty glass and put it down next to him. 

"I thought you returned to Pegasus hours ago," he said, his voice echoing despite how quietly he spoke.

Lee picked up the glass and tipped it in Karl's direction before finishing off the contents in one go.

"I did. But then I realized I wanted a drink more than I wanted to go home," Lee responded, sitting down next to him and handing the glass back. "Figured I'd find you here."

He poured another glass for Lee before taking a sip for himself directly from the bottle. 

"I slept with her, last month, after the groundbreaking ceremony."

Karl looked up and watched as Lee emptied his glass.

"You mean, right before she and Anders -"

Lee nodded.

"Want another?" Karl asked, tilting the bottle towards him.

Lee nodded and held out the glass. He took a large gulp and starred out at the empty expanse of the hanger bay. Karl took another sip and waited for Lee to continue.

"She promised me, Helo. She promised she would leave him. She said she loved me and wanted to be with -"

He reached out and placed his hand on Lee's left shoulder. Lee immediately shrugged it off.

"I didn't come here for your sympathy, Helo. You wanted to know why I hate going down to New Caprica." Lee shrugged again. "Now you do."

"Apollo -" he said, but was immediately cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

Lee stood abruptly. 

"Look, I should be getting back. I've a meeting with my CAG at 0730." 

Karl opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. Instead, he watched Lee's retreating form and threaded his hand through his hair. He eyed the remains of the bottle but then decided against inevitable headache that would come with finishing it off by himself.

*

Karl was midway through a jab when he heard the hatch open. He looked over as Lee stepped through it.

"Here to spar?"

He shook his head. "Came to see the Old Man."

"What are you doing here then? You haven't forgotten where CIC is already, have you?"

"No, not yet anyway," he replied, grinning. "I just wanted to apologize, about last night. I was out of -"

Karl waived him off with one of his gloved hands. "Don't worry about it."

Lee nodded. "Look, I should be going," he said, tilting his head towards the hatch. 

"Sure. You should stop by later though. You haven't been here to work out in weeks. It'd be good for you."

"I'll see if I can free up some time," he said, placing his hand on the hatch's handle.

Karl eyed him but decided to let it go. He turned back towards the punching bag and called over his shoulder.

"Sure, man. You know where to find me."

Lee nodded once more and then quickly ducked out of the room. Helo gave the bag a couple swift punches once he was gone. Lee would come around in his own time; he knew pushing him would only lead to another outburst. 

Until then he was going to have to see if he could find another sparring partner.


End file.
